


The best outfit

by Tetralea



Series: Accidental Sex [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cum in panties, F/M, New Year's Eve, Penetration, Pussy Job, Sex, Vaginal Sex, dirty new years eve party, my bigest kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: In this series I'll have alink, where you can choose a prompt or I'll get an idea an write a prompt, and they will be gathered together here. All of the topics are about 'accidental sex' so, some pure smut is coming.





	The best outfit

**Author's Note:**

> You can't decide what to wear to the Stark Industries New Years Eve party and ask for Bucky's help, who is not much of a real help, mostly after he sends you a video which leaves you hot and bothered for the rest of the night.
> 
> So, this was inspired by this promt: 
> 
> “I showed you *insert sexual thing here* as a joke but you’re actually turned on” sex
> 
> The sexual thing here is a porn video, where someone giving a pussy job and getting a thick load of cum on their pussy and in their panties to wear during the rest of the evening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't decide what to wear to the Stark Industries New Years Eve party and ask for Bucky's help, who is not much of a real help, mostly after he sends you a video which leaves you hot and bothered for the rest of the night.
> 
> So, this was inspired by this promt: 
> 
> “I showed you *insert sexual thing here* as a joke but you’re actually turned on” sex
> 
> The sexual thing here is a porn video, where someone giving a pussy job and getting a thick load of cum on their pussy and in their panties to wear during the rest of the evening.

The apartment you lived in was full with clothes at this point and you had to choose one. You had to choose a hot but modest one, which would fit perfectly to Tony's New Year's Eve Party tonight.

It just seemed impossible. You kind of choose the top five, which was not too slutty or too official. They went good with a blazer, as it was cold outside and your stilettos went well with all of them. With and annoyed huff you reached for your phone and made a pic of the mess in your room.

_I am going naked, I think._

You tapped the screen fast before hitting send to Bucky. It was easy for him, you rolled your eyes in annoyance. All he had to do is pick, well… anything other than jeans and a shirt and he looked amazing in it.

The phone vibrated next to you to Bucky’s response and you screen lit up at the second you lifted the thing from one of the dresses.

_Great! Can’t wait to see you._

A wide grin appeared on your lips as you could hear his voice and the smile in his tone as he said the short line.

_Just, kidding. Don’t get too excited, silly._

You were laughing a bit, imagining his pouty face and puppy eyes. God, you loved him. You worked together at the Stark Industries for a year now and he become one of your best friends during this short period. It was odd how well the two of you fit, how even the weirdest interests of your were the same, you liked the same weird food combinations and it just felt that the two of you know each other since forever.

_Too late._

You rolled your eyes and started to type again before he could have finished his answer. The struggle was real and even if you didn’t really wanted any help from Bucky it was just nice to text him and let his silly messages cheer you up.

_Seriously, I need to wear something tonight, and it is important!_

There wasn’t even a second until his response, which was an odd series of numbers, which you knew all too well. Bucky had this odd habit of sending you the weirdest porns he found without a filter. He never sent you the full url, as it was banned by the messenger you were using but you already know what to insert before the numbers to get to the video.

_You could wear this, I could help you out._

His message appeared on the top of you screen before the only two minute long video started. You knew you shouldn’t have to watch the obscene scene this eagerly, but you couldn’t help. It was something you were thinking in some of the most boring moments of those parties but never actually was considering to act on it. With a reluctant moan you closed the window and never made yourself to answer to Bucky. Your legs felt like jelly as you woke up and walked to the bathroom to notice that your panties were wet. Great. A tired groan echoed in your bathroom as you got into the shower to start on your procedure of getting ready for the evening.

After an hour or more you were ready, standing in the small hall of your place to check your outfit once more. Finally, you went with a black slightly shiny dress. It was sleeveless and ended up in a turtleneck on the top part. It was tight all the way, even until the asymmetrical bottom which ended mid-thigh on your left leg and under your knee on the right one. It was simple yet had that little extra which you were searching for tonight. Your hair was pulled up in a bun, your blazer in your hand with the small purse you especially bought for this occasion.

Your screen lit up as your Uber have arrived.

It was a short drive to the hotel where the party was held and to be honest you could have used a bit more time to clear your head from the fantasies Bucky have put in there. You shuddered at the thought and shook your head a little before walking into the beautiful building.

The night went on really quick with the free drinks and open buffet. Most of the people was unknown for you but thank god you could find some familiar faces from your department.

‘Already drinking, huh?’ A familiar voice made everyone in the small group turn a bit to face Bucky who just arrived.

‘Yes, because we arrived in time.’ Sam lifted his glass and sipped from the delicious champagne.

‘Sorry, I was working on that code I wrote before Christmas and…’

‘God, you workaholic!’ Natasha cut him off grabbing two champagne from the waiter who walked by. ‘Here, drink! Maybe this will help to ease up a little.’ She lifted her drink and so did Steve, Wanda, Sam and you to greet the last member of your small team.

Your little group found a not that noisy corner to settle down on the big venue. The time was flying in the company of your friends who also happened to be your colleagues too. You felt extremely lucky to have them. They were like an odd, noisy, weird family for you and you wouldn’t have changed them for anything.

The food was amazing, mostly the desserts and you have already had two rounds but there were still a few things you wanted to try, or try again.

‘Okay, another round!’ You laughed and stood up but everyone else shook their heads and a couple of tired no came as an answer. ‘Alright, more to me than!’ You fumbled across Wanda to get out and headed towards the huge buffet again.

‘Hey, doll!’ Bucky walked to you a shy smile on his lips. ‘I am glad you found something to wear, you look amazing!’ He grinned and his eyes slowly travelled down on your figure once more.

‘Um, thanks!’ A nervous laugh escaped your lips as you tried to turn your attention on the desserts rather than Bucky, who just looked outrageously handsome in the dark blue, white spotted shirt he put on and the matching black jeans which hugged his thighs and ass just a bit more tightly than you needed them to.

‘Doll, hey, what’s wrong?’ He asked as you turned your back to him, gently sliding his hand around your arm. ‘Is it the video I sent you?’ He asked you froze. that was the last thing you wanted to think about right now. ‘I am sorry, okay. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful, okay? I am sorry, doll.’ He rambled and followed you out of the ballroom as you were particularly running out of the crowded room.

‘I’m… It’s okay, it wasn’t disrespectful. Really. I am just…’ You couldn’t finish your sentence because you run out of space and the corridor seemed to and end and you had to turn around and face your friend.

The way you looked at him betrayed you. The little shrug of your shoulders, the embarrassed look in your eyes and the nervous lip bite.

‘Oh, God!’ Bucky opened his mouth to say something but nothing come out. He was still holding your arm but you couldn’t make yourself to look at him. ‘So, did you like it?’ He asked the obvious, earning a weak growl from you.

He stepped closer, trapping you between his firm body and the soft silk of the wallpaper. ‘My offer is still on, doll. I could help you wearing that, if it turns you on this much.’ The quiet whimper made Bucky sight contently as he slid his hands onto your hips, giving you space to fist his soft shirt as you battled over the idea. ‘Does it turn you on, doll? Thinking of wearing those panties covered in my cum all night, while you politely chat with Startk’s friends about some meaningless stuff around the firm, hn?’ It was the last push for you to gave in. You turned your head to face him, eyes getting captured by his dark, lustful gaze before he brushed his lips against yours. The shudder running through your body left your skin hot and aching for Bucky’s touch.

‘Come on, doll, let’s find a better place for this.’ He whispered onto your lips, leaving you desperate for his kiss.

It wasn’t even a minute until you found a bathroom far from the ballroom and the lock clicked behind your back. Bucky pushed you to the door kissing you hungrily. The desperate whimper escaping your lips only fuelled his desires. He pulled your dress up to grind against your clothed core while his hands cupped your breasts through the thick fabric of your dress.

‘Do you really want it, doll?’ Bucky asked with a shaky, husky voice which turned you on even more. ‘I won’t use a condom and however I won’t come inside of you, I want you to be sure.’ Your hands were faster than your voice as you undid his belt and started to work his pants down fast.

‘Yes, fuck.’ His pants were gone and he got rid of his jacket too, which landed on the floor with a soft noise. ‘Do you have any idea how much that video turned me on, Buck?’ You helped him pull your zipper down just to be able to pull your dress from your breasts. Your next sentence was cut of with a whimper as he sucked your breast into his wet, hot mouth.

Bucky worked on your tits, kneading them with his hands, pulling your nipples and sucking on them with loud obscene noises. He needed you wet, as wet as you could be, soaking your panties, dripping for him. His movements were fast, impatient, which made you wonder whether he was thinking about this since the afternoon too.

‘Are you ready for me, doll?’ Bucky panted into your ear, biting the sensitive skin a little as he pushed your panties down just a few inches and pulled his cock free. He was big, bigger than you thought. The head of his cock was red and sensitive, oozing pre-cum while his shaft looked massive, both long and thick. You licked your lips at the sight pupils dilating even further. ‘You like it so much?’ He asked with darkened gaze as your eyes lingered on his erection for a bit too long. The few long thugs he gave himself made you tremble with desire and it soaked your folds even more.

You were unable to form coherent words but your hands went to his hips and his ass pulling him closer, so close that his clothed chest was pressed against your soft breasts and his fat cock head got pushed between your folds. The moan escaping both of your lips were primal. You were turned on beyond imagination and the way Bucky was thrusting forward, spreading his leaking pre-cum on your wet clit was almost too much. He quickly picked up his pace fucking your folds, his warm head brushing against your clit with every movement, but god you wanted more.

‘I need you, Bucky.’ You whimpered while holding onto his shoulders desperately to gain leverage. ‘Fuck me, please, fuck…’ You couldn’t finish your sentence as he slid into you with one solid motion, filling you up effortlessly, his tight balls nestled against your core as he buried himself deep into you. The weight of his cock in your sensitive pussy was more than welcomed and the pleasant stretch as he thrusted into you brought you closer and closer to your orgasm.

‘What do you think, doll, could you come after I come onto your little clit, hn?’ The weak moan and the way you clenched around him answered his question without you having to speak. ‘You could get off on that, kitten?’ His words slurred, mixed with his moans as he got close to his own climax, fucking you deep and fast. The feverish nods got paired with a few breathless ‘yes’ and he pulled out in the last second brushing his pulsing head against your clit once more before his hands pulled onto his cock a few more times to milk him right onto your needy pussy. His hot, wet come was covering your overly sensitive clit was too much. You come with a silent scream as the pleasure ripped through your body, making your nails scratch the soft material of his shirt.

‘Fuck.’ Bucky suddenly slipped into you without a warning, making you cry out prolonging your orgasm as your walls gripped the thick cock, milking him dry.

His thrust stilled as you both come down from your high, panting heavily, lips red and swollen from the kiss you started after you come.

Bucky pulled out of you leaving a lot more mess than any of you planned and kissed you once more with a dominant hunger as he pulled up your cum covered panties. He couldn’t miss the shudder as the soaked fabric made contact with your sensitive pussy.

‘God, I could fuck you again right now, doll. So bad and dirty for me.’ Bucky purred holding you still in his arms after you adjusted your dress, like nothing have happened, yet you were wearing your ruined panties under your perfect dress.

‘I guess you have to wait with that at least until we get home.’ You whispered kissing him slowly. ‘Promise me that you will behave, Bucky, and if you do so, maybe I’ll let you fuck me again at home.’ You grinned playfully until he adjusted his clothing.

‘Oh, doll, you have no idea. By the time we get home you will be begging for me to have you and fill you up with my cum until you can’t take it.’ His purr against your neck made you shiver as you were standing behind the closed door, and he stopped you from opening it.

You didn’t answer just sneaked out and headed back to the ball room, where Bucky never left your side, whispering the filthiest things into your ear and praising you for being such a good girl wearing the best outfit ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this series I'll have a [link](https://tetralea.tumblr.com/post/180633966797/fan-fantasies-cobrilee-caydenhathaway-ok), where you can choose a prompt or I'll get an idea an write a prompt, and they will be gathered together here. All of the topics are about 'accidental sex' so, some pure smut is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> In this series I'll have a [link](https://tetralea.tumblr.com/post/180633966797/fan-fantasies-cobrilee-caydenhathaway-ok), where you can choose a prompt or I'll get an idea an write a prompt, and they will be gathered together here. All of the topics are about 'accidental sex' so, some pure smut is coming.


End file.
